


Is THIS What You Want?

by beckysue_bonner, Patty_Parker60



Series: I WANT YOU SO BAD [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Blindspot (TV), Code Black (TV), Fitzsimmons (fandom), REPATA-fandom), SULLYVANDY (andom), Station 19 (TV), The Wire, VICLEY! (fandom)
Genre: Bi-racial Female/Bi-racial Male, Dedication To One Another, Endless love - Freeform, F/F, F/M, FF Oral, FF anal, FM oral, Female Masturbation, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Latina Female/AA Male, Love Rollercoaster, Love Triangle, MF Anal, MF oral, MM Anal (hinted), MM Oral (hinted), being in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: DRABBLES that are mostly smutty, and some area lil' fluffy. ENJOY!Fandoms:AoSBlindspotStation 19The Village
Relationships: Avery Drabkin/Kel Babatunde, Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett, Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, FITZSIMMONS (Jemma Simmons/Leo Fitz), Jules Karr/Kima Greggs, Jules Karr/Will Campbell, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade
Series: I WANT YOU SO BAD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521866
Comments: 73
Kudos: 21





	1. Is THIS What You Want?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts).



Repata-BLINDSPOT

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her slim, golden fingers dance through the creamy wetness between her  
thighs; the puffy lips splay open like a flower to reveal the deep pinkness of her  
core to him. Small juice bubbles pool in the folds of her cunt; while her swollen  
clit pokes through, at the top of her slit. His sharp intake of air is music to her ears,  
and she continues massaging the hard nub of flesh…now, she inserts the dildo  
(molded from Reade’s cock) into her wetness, working it in as far as it would go.  
Her lips had to stretch to accommodate its girth. Reade's member projects from  
his groin like the flagpole at the Washington Monument...when she raises a finger to  
her lips, and _TASTES IT_ , it nearly sends him...


	2. Is THIS What You Want? 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ORAL SEX*
> 
> FITZSIMMONS
> 
> Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz
> 
> On the 30th of March, I added a  
> snippet about a Daisy/Trip/Ward  
> triangle

“Fitz…”

“Yes, my Sweet?”

“Have you thought about…a family? I’d like one…I think.”

“I haven’t…how seriously are your thoughts about starting a  
family?”

“Rather serious.”

“Show me…”

She reaches an eager hand forward, works his cock free of the opening.  
Her wet mouth licked and lapped along his length, gliding up and down,  
tracing the bulging veins. He urges her on with a low murmur when she  
gathers the tip of his throbbing cock into her hungry mouth; her nimble  
fingers knead his hairy balls. It had been a while since they’d been together;  
and Jemma finds that she’s fiercely excited by the taste and smell of him.  
Saliva dripped from her mouth as she released Fitz’ and lets her tongue swirl  
his reddened cock-tip…he tastes MAGNIFICENT!!

*DAISY/TRIP*

"Trip! Your're back...I was so worried!" Daisy runs to the haggard agent,  
jumping into his arms. "Wha-what's the matter, Baby...aren't you glad  
to be home, to see me?"

Trip's glare is steely. "Are you still with Ward?"

"Yes."

"Then you are NOT with me..."

"I'm in love with you...you know that"...

"What I KNOW is that you're still with Grant Ward...are you in love  
with HIM as well?"

"Yes..."

"Look...I'm dead tired, and I can't deal with this bullshit just arriving..."

"Stay here, with me..."

"No..."

_"I'll FIX IT; I SWEAR_ "; She takes one his hands and places  
it on her left breast..."C'mon, Baby...tonight is for US..you and me...forget  
Ward, forget everything..."she brushes her fingers across the bugle of  
crotch, causing additional swelling...


	3. Is THIS What You Want? 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF ORAL VAGINAL MF
> 
> STATION 19
> 
> Carina DeLuca and Maya Bishop IN BED
> 
> VICLEY, TOO! added March 30 2020

The exquisite sensations of Carina’s skill oral caresses cause Maya  
to shudder with hot lust. No lover had been as deeply connected to her pussy  
the strikingly beautiful Italian Doctor is now, with her tongue meshed against  
the delicate membranes inside her wet and dripping cavern. The two women work  
in concert: Maya strums her clit rapidly, as if playing guitar, while Carina’s strong  
tongue infiltrates her DEEPLY: HOTLY…if she’s ever been this sexually excited,  
Maya’s having difficulty remembering it. One, then two mini orgasms, and Maya can  
sense a third on the heels of the other two…Dr. DeLuca reaches down and inserts two  
fingers inside HERSELF, stretching her wet folds open to get at her unhooded clit.

In the next few minutes, Carina is rewarded for her excellent efforts when her  
blonde partner, moans, thrashes her head from side to side, explodes…Carina  
captures as much of the hot gush of juice that trickled over her tongue and  
lips as she can…

VICLEY

Victoria bucks and screams, writhing beneath the assault of her husband's  
expert lingual activity. Her toes curl from pleasure and she arches her back  
while holding Lucas' head firmly between her thighs. The sensations strumming  
through her are long and blinding:she freezes as the world exploded. Red shards  
of light dance under her closed eyelids; as her body writhes in the heat and the  
blasts that signaled her explosive release.

She clutches at his muscular shoulders, as he shifts position, sliding onto his  
knees and into her in one smooth, expertly performed motion. "YES!", she hisses.  
"Ummghh, Damn!", he responds. They find their rhythm quickly his lips at her  
throat, her teeth nipping at the skin between his neck and shoulder.

"Yes, yes," she whimpers as he suddenly clenches both breasts in his hands,  
bringing them together, the nipples almost touching as he took them in his  
mouth, sucking them simultaneously, then one and at a time. Vic is delirious;  
never in her life has a lover made her feel ANYTHING LIKE this intense pleasure  
as he works them relentlessly.

 _GOD; I'm cumming; he's making me cum...Oh Jesus, NOT YET!_  
Claiming her body and reaching into the very core of her soul, he takes her  
higher and higher with each thrust until the sensations coursing through her force  
her to scream out and jerk uncontrollably with him. They writhe and arch as  
if dancing to some mysterious beat, moaning and kissing as they fell over the  
edge together in an explosion of pure pleasure.


	4. Is THIS What You Want? 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY EXPLICIT ANAL SEX BETWEEN FEMALES
> 
> STATION 19
> 
> Baltimore Detective Kima Greggs  
> is part of a Baltimore-Seattle  
> joint narcotics task force; the lusty  
> African American beauty is known for  
> her womanizing, and shortly after  
> arriving in Seattle, she sets her sights  
> on non other than the dee-lectable  
> JULIA KARR...

(been wondering just WHO IS

this JULES KARR person?...HERE

Ya Are)...

Apart from the smacking sound of Detective Kima Gregg’s

rapidly thrusting groin rebounding against Jules Karr’s well-

padded bottom, occasional _WHAPS_ from Kima’s small but

strong hands coming down to alternately spank one of those

big bubbly buttocks can be heard…Jules' un-encumbered FFs

sway and wobble; Kima's relentless assault on her backdoor

has the voluptuous blonde gasping for breath...GAWD, that dildo

the fiesty Detective has strapped on is LONG and really GIRTHY:

Jules can swear that her guts are being shifted about with each

hammering thrust.

There's primal, lustful pleasure in this depraved act. Her entire being

seems to radiate heat, her nerve endings spark like un-ground electrical wires.

Kima pumps the Aussie's rear in earnest, plunging in deep, pulling out so that

the fat head of her “cock” nearly pops free, then back in again, steadily and

rhythmically, gradually building speed…

Kima's entire BEING is on fire and she grunts aloud in her effort to

fight against the climax threatening to overwhelm her; her partner's

hips and pelvis jerk uncontrollably: her orgasm seems to stretch and

stretch, seeming to go on forever as her interior and exterior anal

sphincter muscles clench and convulse around the cock buried

inside her defeated anal port. 

Both _TOP_ and _BOTTOM_ perspire profusely; Kim “gut-punches”

the other Woman now, using LONG, DEEP, HARD thrusts that seem

as if her massive “cock” has broken thru and is surging into the squirming

nest of Jules' bowels…She worms her hips between the deep valley of

her sub's plush buttocks, she drives deeper into her hungry rectal depths, 

eliciting squeals and squirming about, and plenty of jerking as the orgasm

that’s been building roars through the like a tidal wave. Jules shouts at the

un-expected, hot gout of “sperm” jetting into her convulsing rectal enclosure

and wide-open ass-tube, which clamp uselessly about the still

thrusting latex monstrosity.


	5. Is THIS What You Want? 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXY DOINGS, SOME ORAL
> 
> STATION 19
> 
> VICLEY!

Lucas fills his wife in on the most recent developments  
surrounding Operation GET DICKFACE OUT OF THE  
SFD (GDOOTSFD)…he explains that asshole was ‘sort of  
baited’ by young Kat Noonan (credible reports that the ex Police  
Chief is a known harasser and fond of ‘convincing’ young female  
recruits/newly certified police officers into unwanted sexual situations;  
the un-expected bonus of his interfering in the Military Surplus call  
(demanding in front of several witnesses that his son be removed from  
danger, and subsequently berating her in front of her team in the garage  
bay (including a threat that she’d better not ‘ever endanger his son again’),  
also witnessed by many, well…the script has already been written All that’s  
left is to let the appeals and other legal processes play themselves out.

"OOOOH!" My bABY IS SO clever!", Vic exclaims, sliding closer to him on the bed.

"He deserves some sort of reward, I'd say!", he jokes.

He's already naked from before, and altready hard...Victoria takes him between her red  
lips and, after a few moments, deeper into her mouth, her active tongue slickening  
his rigid length as it progresses...


	6. Is THIS What You Want? 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CODE BLACK
> 
> Sum HOT HOT DOINGS between JULES  
> KARR and WILL CAMPBELL , including  
> ORAL and ANAL

JULES and WILL CAMPBELL  
HER POV

I make sure to add a sensuous sway to my hips, crossing the short distance  
to the California King-sized bed, climbing on and kneeling between Will’s  
splayed legs. I slide his longing pants off and toss them aside... I lean in  
and nuzzle his crotch with my face... the material of his underwear  
electrifies my skin... I open my mouth and wrap it over his growing bulge...  
drooling all over his underwear... our eyes meet; never breaking contact…  
I slide my mouth off, my hand strokes him through the now wet material...  
it’s time for these blasted boxers to GO… once he’s naked, his massive bitch-  
tamer is fully extended to its glorious nearly twelve inches in length.

I lower my head, envelope the apricot-sized tip in my warm, wanting  
mouth. He arches his back, pushing himself forward as my greedy lips  
take more of him inside. My lips nibble their way down that magnificent  
specimen, all the way to its base…I adore the act of fellatio, I eagerly she  
orally fuck him, forcing the huge head as far down my throat as I can,  
nearly triggering my gag reflex...

Once his member twitches the first time, he pulls out of my mouth, guides  
me onto my back...I raise my stockinged legs high in welcome...his arms slide  
beneath my thighs, and he drives his throbbing cock into me, slow and DEEP...

TWO NIGHTS LATER...(AT WILL'S)

JULES' POV

Arms behind his bald pate, cushioned on a number of fluffy  
pillows, he's naked as a jaybird, I have on my trademark black  
lingerie ensemble (bra, suspenders, hosiery, and heels)...I have  
him deeply embedded in mouth, and the taste of him nearly causes  
me to swoon; I even love tasting myself on his cock after he's fucked  
me. The way it fills me, stretches me...it drives me wild... I cream so  
much more forcefully when he takes me ANALLY...

WE didn't get to that bit the last time. and I KNOW HIM; he fully expects  
to ride my bum tonight. I massage his balls, continue my voracious  
cock-sucking. I decide to have a taste of his heavy, hanging ball-sac:  
MUSKY, but deliciously so...finally, my mouth makes the loooong journey  
back to his tip; I my lips around the head and bob my head up and down  
several times...a playful spank on my rear indicates that playtime is  
OVER...

I retrieve a large bottle of GUN OIL© brand lube and i dribble some onto  
my palm. I carefully set the bottle aside and push the pop up top closed...  
I rub the oil between my hands and i start to slowly stroke your now fully hard  
cock. I get on to all fours, and as added incentive, I reach back and push two,  
then three greasy gingers into my shopworn bummer. Will, the DEAR, provides  
me a towel to wipe my hands with before taking position behind me.

His big hands prize my plentiful buttocks apart, and I shut my eyes, take  
a deep breath in, and hold it: I shudder at the initial sting of his bell-end  
piercing my ring-piece: it stretches and stretches and STRETCHES until,  
thankfully, it pops inside. After a brief respite to allow both of us to enjoy  
the sensation (and for ME acclimate myself to the massive intruder now  
plugging my bottom), he starts forward, letting out a muffled 'huuuugh',  
probably due to the intense heat of my interior arse.

"Bust me OPEN!", I gasp, as half of Will's ridiculously large willie plows  
through my welcoming rectum. I let out a small strangled groan; a steady  
flow of nectar dripped from between the folds as my quivering fingers  
ease the lips of my heated fanny apart. For a moment the world stops,  
dead on its axle, after Will pushes the rest of the way in...I can't help it:  
I break explosive wind when his groin comes Tiny bubbles of juice ooze  
from my centre...I choke out a a barking whimper when my lover's blunt  
fingertip drags across the the rock hard pearl of my clitoris...tempting  
pink flesh...

After he blasts his cum deep into my bowels, I take him into my mouth...  
my hand strokes him, keeping him hard, while I enjoy the tangy, musky taste  
of my own innards...

**Author's Note:**

> I've added to some the original chapters


End file.
